


family of penguins (not literally)

by miamistyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anger, Bottom Louis, Cute, Fluff, He gets better i promise, Louis and Harry have a son, M/M, Minor Violence, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Mutual Pining, Older Harry, Pining, Post Mpreg, Pregnant Louis, Swearing, Teen mum Louis, Top Harry, Younger Louis, arsehole harry, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, lots of feelings lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:18:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miamistyles/pseuds/miamistyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So what you mean to say is, Harry's come back from Australia and he's asking for me? I don't understand?!"</p>
<p>Anne nodded, biting her lip nervously.</p>
<p>"All he said was that he was done trying to sort his life out and that the first thing he wanted to do when he got back was to see you! I didn't know what to say!</p>
<p>Louis started pacing around the kitchen, he couldn't believe this was actually happening. It had been over two years since he had seen Harry in person and their last encounter wasn't exactly a nice one.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>or the one where louis and harry have a son together but harry is only just finding this out. basically an excuse for me to write a cute fluff where harry meets his two year old son for the first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	family of penguins (not literally)

**Author's Note:**

> Before anyone gets confused as to how old Teddy is, he's two, almost three. Sorry I don't actually state that in the story. I've only prood read this once so I'm hoping their are no mistakes haha

"So what you mean to say is, Harry's come back from Australia and he's asking for me? I don't understand?!"

Anne nodded, biting her lip nervously.

"All he said was that he was done trying to sort his life out and that the first thing he wanted to do when he got back was to see you! I didn't know what to say!

Louis started pacing around the kitchen, he couldn't believe this was actually happening. It had been over two years since he had seen Harry in person and their last encounter wasn't exactly a nice one.

***

-Almost three years ago-

Louis groaned as he was pushed against the wall by two large hands on his shoulders.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, telling Horan we slept together?! I told you I was drunk- I never wanted to fucking sleep with you! Hell I thought you was someone else for the most of it! I can't even remember anything except for waking up with you staring at me with your squinty little eyes!" a voice shouted in his ear, he knew exactly who it was.

Louis' lip quivered, he wasn't allowing himself to cry over this, he wasn't. It was just Harry being a dick as per usual.

"I didn't tell him that" he mumbled.

"Like fuck you didn't! I saw you whispering today in the cafeteria! And then he turned around and fucking stared straight at me! You told him!"

"I didn't-"

"Don't lie to me!" Harry growled.

Louis winced as Harry's fist came shooting down on his jaw, whimpering when it came down for a second time near the corner of his left eye and his nose. Harry continued throwing insults at him until Louis could feel himself beginning to pass out. He let Louis drop to the floor, body aching and nose bleeding and turned to walk away. Louis never saw him again.

*

Two months later and Louis was back at the doctors again with yet another check-up for the same problems. Only this time he felt like he knew exactly what was going on. It was like instinct.

When the 'Congratulations, you're pregnant' speech was given, Louis wasn't at all surprised.

*

Exactly six months after that, he gave birth to a tiny baby boy. Teddy.

Louis decided he wasn't going to tell Harry. He didn't think Harry deserved to know if he was honest. Yeah sure everyone deserves to know they have a child but Harry had made the last two years of his life miserable. Not to mention he was violent and loud and Louis didn't want that type of person around his son.

A little while later, fate helped him with his decision because news went around that Harry was leaving. He was going to live in Australia to 'start again'. Louis had been feeding Teddy when a distraught Anne had arrived at the door. Her and his mum, Johannah had always been the best of friends before she left for the states. The amount of parties him and Harry had been too together but not became friends was shocking. Harry was always the popular kid while Louis used to stick with his mum.

Anne told Jay everything whilst Louis listened in. It wasn't like he could ignore them anyway, they had decided to have the chat when he was already sitting there, so.

She told them that Harry had recently lost his real father and wanted to take up some therapy on controlling his temper. Apparently his dad had told him to sort his life out as his death wish so that had spurred Harry to change everything. The therapist had helped him for four months before she offered him a better place in Queensland. She had persuaded him that this was the best way to start a new, to go and live across the other side of the world where he didn't know anyone and begin a new life.

Harry had left just a week later, only taking cash and a few suitcases with him. He was taking it seriously then.

Anne knew all about Harry being the father of Louis' baby. He felt like if he wasn't letting Harry in Teddy's life then he could at least let Anne be part of it. He had explained to her exactly why he wasn't telling Harry and she seemed upset at first but she understood and that's all that Louis cared about. Before Harry left, Anne would only see Teddy when she came to visit, and maybe the odd time at a park a good forty five minutes away, Louis wasn’t risking anything.

Three months after that, it was official. Harry had cut his contact with everyone in the UK except for Anne. Anne had told him that he seemed to be doing great and Louis couldn't help but be a little happy for him.

Just because Harry hated him, doesn't mean he has to feel the same way.

He felt quite the opposite actually.

***

-Now-

"So what am I supposed to do? I don't want him to meet Teddy until I've met him myself if I'm honest, I want to see if what he's saying about being a changed person is true"

Anne nodded pursing her lips.

"He arrives in three days, I'm going to try and keep him at home for the first two days that he's back so it gives you some time to think about this. I'm so sorry Lou- I never thought he'd suddenly change his mind about living in Australia"

Louis felt bad, it wasn't Anne's fault that Harry was suddenly disturbing their lives again. He kind of knew one day Teddy would ask for Harry, he was just glad that day hadn't arrived yet.

"Don't apologise Anne, it definitely isn't your fault.. I just feel like, maybe nervous and a bit scared about what he'll say when he learns that Teddy is his and that I never told him"

His bottom lip wobbled and Anne pulled him into a hug, they both sobbed into each other’s necks.

"I just feel like, I raised him wrong you know? He's had so much happen in his life and he cause you so much misery, I feel like it’s all my fault.. And I don't want you to worry about that okay? I bet he'll be excited about it and if he really has changed, he'll understand why you kept it from him, I just know it"

**

Four days later Louis got the call that Harry wanted to meet with him tomorrow. He was nervous but looking forward to seeing what Harry was like if he was being honest. Obviously he wasn't going to act like everything was fine, he wasn't going to let Harry get away with what he did. But then again his feelings for him hadn't changed at all and he doesn't know what it's going to feel like when he finally see's Harry in person again.

He had arranged for Niall to take Teddy to the park near the coffee shop he was meeting Harry at. He wasn't planning on Teddy meeting him until he was happy with his changed attitude. He wasn't even planning to tell him that he'd had a baby either but if you saw Louis on the street and didn't even know him, you'd probably be able to guess he was a mum. He doesn't really know how that works but Niall seems to think it, so.

He set his clothes out for the meeting and went to sit with Teddy. He wanted to tell him what was happening tomorrow.

"Hey Ted"

Teddy looked up from where was eating chocolate on the sofa, watching the tv. Grinning at Louis with slobbery chocolate all over his face.

"Mummy sit wit' me!" He shouted.

Louis cringed at the wet smudges of chocolate on the sofa, luckily it was dark leather.

Settling down next to him, he held onto Teddy's waist as he tried to climb into his lap without using his mucky hands.

"Want some cocholate?"

Louis giggled telling him no, then kissing his forehead.

"Guess what you're doing tomorrow?"

Teddy turned around and looked at him.

"You're going to the park with uncle Niall! Whilst mummy goes to meet someone at the cafe!"

"Yay unca Niall at the park!" Teddy cheered.

"That's right baby! You'll be good yeah? Stay where Niall can see you and hold his hand across the roads?"

"Yes mummy!"

Well that was easy.

**

The next day he dressed Teddy in some adidas trainers and dungarees with a long sleeved top. It wasn't cold outside but it wasn't exactly hot either, he knew Teddy wouldn't keep a coat on so this would have to do.

"You'll tell uncle Niall if you get cold won't you? Don't want to get sick!"

Teddy stuck his thumbs up,

"I be good mumma, don't worry"

Louis snickered whilst he finished grabbing tying his shoes and getting his jacket.

Once out the door, he grabbed Teddy's hand and set off for the park. It was only about a ten minute walk from the house. He was going to meet Niall first before he met Harry, He really hoped Teddy was good today, he didn't want to have to explain to Harry why he suddenly have to leave early.

"Unca Niall!" Teddy squealed, letting go of Louis' hand and running up to Niall's crouching form.

"Hey buddy!"

Louis watched as Niall picked him up and span him around before walking over to greet Louis.

"Hey Lou, you feeling alright?"

Louis nodded, "I'm feeling okay so far, little nervous but I can do this"

Niall brought him into a one armed hug which made Teddy giggle.

"We're right around the corner okay? If anything happens just come over"

Louis thanked him and kissed Teddy goodbye, leaving back out the park gates.

**

Walking into the coffee shop was the most nerve wracking experience Louis has ever had in his life. It didn't look like Harry was even here yet and Louis was glad, he didn't want to be the one walking up and joining the table.

He followed one of the waitresses as they showed him to a table at the back and thanked them when they handed him a menu.

Louis scanned through the menu as he waited for Harry to turn up. He wanted to keep his mind busy before he panicked and walked out. In his head he was telling himself he needed to do this for Teddy's sake. Teddy needed to know who his dad was, Louis didn't want him growing up without one like he had.

About twenty minutes later, Louis was just twiddling his thumbs together when someone approached him and cleared their throat. He looked up and his breath hitched at the sight. Harry.

Harry was wearing black skinny jeans and his legs seemed to be endless. He had a white and grey shirt on that was unbuttoned down the first four buttons, showing his necklaces. His hair was slicked back in a quiff and he was smiling.

"H-hi" Louis shuttered.

“Hey” Harry greeted him back, sitting across from him then whistling a waitress over.

"What would you like?" He asked.

Louis bit his lip, trying to keep himself under control. He was supposed to be angry at Harry for all the pain he'd caused him but instead he just couldn't help but admire Harry's looks and the way he was looking deep into Louis' eyes.

"Just a hot chocolate and a cookie please"

The waitress nodded and he didn't even hear what Harry was ordering because by the time he was blinking and shaking his head out of his stare, the waitress was gone. How long had he been staring?

"So I um- I wanted to talk to you about what happened when we were in high school if that's alright with you?"

Louis nodded.

"I guess what I really want to say is that, I'm really sorry Louis... I look back at the way I acted towards you and I can't help but feel angry and embarrassed at myself. I got some therapy in Australia from a therapist called Josey, she helped me contain my anger and get better... She explained to me why I felt like I did and it makes me feel so much better that I understand myself and my true feelings now"

Louis' eyes widened.

"I- well what I'm trying to say is that.. I had feelings for you back then and I was in denial that I was gay.. I never meant to hurt you Louis I swear I just, I was a spoilt kid and I never even invited you to play with me and the others at parties and gatherings, and then when we erm- we slept together I started having more of these feelings and I didn't know what to do with myself. I was mad in a way that it happened but I was also thankful afterwards because it helped me work out who I really was"

Louis watched as Harry thumbed at a tear in the corner of his eye.

"All those months afterward that I could've taken the time to confront you and explain, but instead I just hit you and called you all those unthinkable things and I regret it so much, I wish I could go back and change the past, I wish I'd of listened to my mum when she asked me to play with you and to my head when all it was doing was thinking about you. But I can't change the past, all I can do is change now and I really want too, I want to make it up to you so bad, I understand if you don't want to speak to me or want to associate yourself with me but I'm begging you to give me a chance Louis. I want to make you happy, I really do"

Louis was shocked. All this new information was whirling around in his head. He couldn't help but be happy. He was supposed to me mad, so mad and in a way he was but he can't help but want to hug Harry. All those things he'd said to him changes so much and if he can really trust him again, maybe they could be friends? He didn't know if the 'I had feelings' meant that he no longer had those feelings towards him but he didn't want that to get in the way of Teddy's life. He wanted to work this out.

"I guess I could give you a chance, but I just want to warn you that- I want you to give me some time okay? I don't want to rush into a friendship, I want to get to know you and I want you to get to know us before you decide you really want to be in our lives"

Harry looked confused at that.

"Our lives?"

Shit. Louis knew he was going to slip up.

"I um- I have a son"

Harry's eyes widened.  
"Oh, wow that's- that's cool, it- it doesn't change anything alright? I still want to become friends with you and your son too I guess, would his father mind?"

"Sort of"

Was all Louis could say, He didn't really want to lie to Harry.

The two were silenced as the waitress arrived back with their orders. Harry thanked her whilst Louis began his staring again. He couldn't help it, Harry had grown up so much.

"So, tell me about yourself? And your son, or I can tell you about me?"

"You go first"

Harry smiled, "Well, I moved to Australia, I lived in Queensland and the weather was always nice around Christmas but it never felt right you know? I'm used to cold, frosty Christmases that get you right in the mood but it was always BBQ's in the sun with the neighbour’s family. I worked as a fitness teacher part time and the rest of my time was dedicated to therapy sessions and traveling. I saved up loads of money for later in life when I want to travel but now I guess- I'd like to settle down. I’m staying at mums until I've got myself an apartment and Robin is trying to get me into the family business, but I think I'll stick to part time"

Louis smiled slightly, it was a nice story.

"What about you?"

He cleared his throat and just spoke what came to mind.

"Well me and Teddy live in a house just around the block, I don't really see my family a lot as they moved to Los Angeles but they bought me the place and my mum pays the bills and things. I have a job at Teddy's nursery, he only goes two days a week and those are the only days I have to go in... I have a best friend called Niall and I speak to my neighbour Liam a lot too. I usually go out with your mum during the week, we go to lunch dates and things and take Teddy to the park. He loves Animals so I'm hoping to take him to the Zoo or something soon, I um- I don't really know if I'm going to be able to get a better paid job anytime soon. I'm practically living off of my mum’s money because I never graduated school or went to college because I had Teddy. It's okay though, I wouldn't trade him for any of that"

Both men were smiling as he came to an end. Harry seemed pretty amazed by his story, well he guessed he was according to the grin on his face.

"Teddy sounds like a real cute kid, but if you're struggling financially, please don't mind me asking but doesn't his dad help you out?"

Louis knew this was going to happen. He was basically trapped into telling Harry that Teddy was his.

He didn't think he could verbally say it without Harry meeting Teddy first though, and he hoped that when Harry met him it would just click. Teddy was like Harry's mini double. He barely even looked like Louis, the only things he had inherited from him was the way his eyes crinkled when he smiled and his small features.

His hair was curly just like Harry's, he had bright green eyes, dimples, the lot. Harry was sure to know just by looking at him.

"He doesn't urm- he doesn't exactly know Ted so no"

Harry nodded and decided to leave it there, Louis was glad.

"Are you going to eat that?" Harry asked pointing to his cookie.

"I got it for Teddy" he smiled.

He could never not smile at the mention of his son.

"Oh okay, would you like to take it to him? We could take a walk if you like and you could take him to the park or something. I don't want to keep you away from him"

Louis was shocked, Harry seemed so much more like a gentlemen now. He really had changed.

He was also panicking a bit, walking to get Teddy meant that he was going to meet him and find out. But just thinking of Teddy's reaction as to meeting his dad melts his heart and he'd like to see it right away.

"He's already at the Park actually, with Niall. You can come and meet him if you'd like"

Harry nodded eagerly, "please"

Harry paid for their snacks and drinks and walked beside Louis the whole way to the park. The butterflies in Louis' tummy were fluttering more and more the closer they got to the Park gates, was Harry going to be okay with this?

"Okay um- before we go in I'd just like to say, please don't be mad. I have my reasons"

Harry squinted his eyes, confused but shrugged anyway.

He followed Louis closely behind as they made their way to the playground in the middle of the Park, Louis grinned when Teddy saw him and started squealing and running over on his little legs.

"Mummy's back!"

Teddy's curls were ruffling in the wind and his eye crinkles and dimples were on full show as he carried on running right until he jumped into Louis' arms.

"Hey baby!" Louis laughed, peppering kisses all over Teddy's face, "did you have fun?"

"Yes! Niall and me slide and climb, missed mumma though!"

Niall began walking over, his eyes staring straight at Harry, Louis looked back at him and swallowed nervously as he realised Harry was staring at Teddy with tears in his eyes.

Teddy leaned forward to see what Louis was looking at too and pouted when he saw Harry was upset.

"Mumma's friend is sad?" He asked him.

Harry shook his head no, his eyes never leaving Teddy's face.

"Why cry then? Cry when sad"

Louis couldn't help but get a little teary too, Teddy was usually shy towards anyone he didn't know. But right now he was talking to Harry as if he had known him all his life.

"Mumma sad too? Unca Niall why are sad?"

Harry flicked his eyes towards Louis as a few tears fell and he quickly wiped them, he turned towards Niall who was smiling and taking steps backwards. Motioning his hands as if to say he was giving them some privacy.

"I'm not sad baby, I'm just- I don't know really, I'm happy for you"

Teddy squinted his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows, just like Harry had done back at the gates.

"Happy f' me? Is mumma's friend happy too? Why?"

Louis sniffled and laughed at him, clearing his throat again to answer.

"Mumma's friends name is Harry, can you say hello to him?"

Teddy nodded and waved, "hello Harry!"

Harry choked on a sob again, smiling and waving back.

"Hi" he breathed.

"You want to give Harry a cuddle? It might make him feel better"

Teddy nodded and reached his arms out to Harry, ready for him to take him.

Harry looked into Louis' eyes as if silently asking if he's sure, which he was, before taking Teddy into his arms gently.

Louis smiled at how gentle Harry held him, he couldn't keep his eyes off of his face, as if this was some sort of miracle.

Teddy wrapped his arms around Harry's shoulders, pushing his little face into his neck whilst Harry held him tight and sniffed into his hair, breathing him in.

Louis let a few tears out again, just because of the image he was being presented with. This was precious. A father and son meeting for the first time.

Teddy leaned back in Harry's arms and stared up at his hair.

"You curly too? I curly"

Harry grinned at him, "yeah, we've got the same hair"

Louis watched quietly as Teddy then poked his little pointer finger into the dip of Harry's dimple.

"Dimps too? Same as me!"

"Yeah we're very alike" Harry chuckled wetly.

"Do you um- would you like to come to ours for dinner? We could order take out or something, I don't know and I can explain a little?" Louis asked carefully.

"I already kind of understand why, not sure if that sounds weird but yeah I'm guessing reasons and I don't want you to worry about it okay? I'm not angry I promise.. Dinner sounds good Thank you, what time should I come over?"

**

A few hours before Harry was due to arrive, Louis bathed Teddy and stuck him in his onesie, letting him play whilst he tidied the house up. It wasn't messy but there were a few toys slung around and there was washing up to do, so Louis just made everything look as if to make it look tidier.

Harry arrived at exactly seven thirty which Louis was grateful for because he'd made Teddy pizza and watched him eat it earlier. He usually ate at the same time as him unless they were having people over, so yeah he was hungry.

He left Teddy to watch his nightly programme that he always watches before bed and let Harry in with the food that he'd picked up from the Chinese.

Teddy was supposed to be falling asleep but he'd sniffed out the Chinese and in no time he was sitting in Louis' lap being fed the odd piece of rice and noodle.

The three of them sat in silence with a movie playing on the TV. Louis could feel Harry's eyes watching them and whenever he turned to meet them, Harry had the fondest smile on him that Louis had ever seen.

After the Chinese, Teddy was almost asleep on Louis' lap. He decided he'd leave him with Harry while he could to take a shower. Usually he had to take Teddy in with him when he showered but Teddy had had a bath earlier so Louis thought this was perfect timing.

He could also see if Harry was capable of looking after him too.

"Harry? Would you mind giving him his night cuddles whilst I take a shower?"

Harry looked surprised that he'd asked but nodded eagerly none the less.

"Just hold him to your chest, he falls asleep whilst listening to heartbeats and just gently draw patterns on his back, it helps a lot, he should fall asleep really quickly" Louis explained.

He lift Teddy off of himself and stood up, walking to where Harry was sitting on the other end of the sofa.

Gently bending over, he placed Teddy in Harry's arms and watched again how gently Harry handled him, like he was made of glass.

Louis took his time whilst showering, he couldn't help but smile at today's events. In a way he was worried that Harry was going to suddenly change back to the way he was before, but then again he almost trusted that he wasn't going too and that him and Teddy would get along great.

He needed to talk to Harry some more though, he wanted to get his reasons off of his chest, whether Harry wanted to hear them or not.

Louis walked into the living room about ten minutes later to be met with quite an adorable sight. Teddy was sleeping on Harry's chest whilst Harry was stroking his fingers over his back gently. He was staring at all of Teddy's features as if he was memorising them. Louis didn't blame him, Teddy was a looker. Harry looked utterly smitten.

"I hope you don't mind me wearing my pajamas" Louis blushed, "do you want me to take him?"

Harry shook his head, "is it okay if I hold him for a bit longer? And I don't mind what you wear Lou... It's your house" he smiled.

Louis nodded and sat down in his previous position on the opposite side of the couch. He was ready to speak but Harry spoke before him.

"I can't stop looking at him"

Louis smiled fondly,

"I know how you feel, when he was born I would just watch him sleep for hours, studying all of his little features"

Harry grinned at him, "did you want to talk?"

Louis settle down further into the couch, clearing his throat before meeting Harry's eyes.

"I just- the reason I never told you was because of all the things you put me through.. I didn't really want someone that angry and violent around my son, I hope you understand, your mum found out a few months later, after I was rushed into hospital because of low blood pressure, she asked me if it was yours because she had found out through you about that night at the party.. I told her about everything that happened and she understood and promised me not to tell you.. And in exchange she helped me during my first few months of having Teddy until I had some sort of routine. She's really great Harry, she's like a second mum to me and a great nan to Ted so I don't want you to be annoyed at her for keeping him secret from you"

He watched as tears well up in Harry's eyes but carried on.

"Just a few weeks after he was born she told me that you were moving to Australia to get some help and I honestly felt really proud that you had decided to do that on your own. It's a big thing to move to another country and start again, I'm so glad you did it because now that you can prove to me that you really have completely changed then you can be in Teddy's life. I'm obviously not going to stop you seeing him now but if in any way you go back to being the old Harry, I'll take him away from you I swear by it"

Harry nodded eagerly,

"I really am sorry for everything I put you through. I wish to god that I could go back in time and change it all, but in a way I'm glad that night at the party happened because it brought Teddy into the world. I'm sorry I wasn't here for you when you was pregnant and giving birth to him, but that's just something that can't be changed because of my past attitude. I want to prove to you so bad that I'm a totally different person as to what I used to be... Please believe me, and I fully understand that you'd take him away but I promise I would never lay a hand on either of you ever again"

The pair of them looked at each other and smiled.

"I believe you.. I want you to be a constant in Teddy's life because I want him to have a dad. I'll introduce you as his dad when he's got used to your presence I guess. Maybe in a few days or weeks I'm not sure, just whenever I feel comfortable about it"

Harry agreed with him and the two of them spent the rest of the night looking through photos albums of Teddy's first few years of life. They were both crying and grinning at some of the photos of Teddy covered in things like his dinner and sudo crème.

When they came across one of a nine month pregnant Louis, Harry went quiet and gently ran his finger over his belly.

When it was time for him to leave, they had arranged to meet up again tomorrow with Anne to take Teddy to the Zoo for the first time.

Louis went to bed that night smiling.

**  
“Mumma I see the ‘raffes?”

“Yes, we’ll go see the Giraffes first okay?”

Harry looked over at the pair of them confused, “How did you even know that was what he meant?!”

Anne and Louis snickered at him and looked at each other smiling whilst Harry pouted.

“Harry I’m his mum, I’ve had to adapt to his language” he giggled, “You will too soon”

Harry’s pout changed into a grin at that, he always looked so happy whenever Louis bought up the fact that he was now a dad.

“I’m excited about all the new words I’m going to have to learn” 

Anne and Louis let Harry pay for the Zoo tickets after he protested when either of them took their money out and then the four of them were entering the Zoo.

First thing they went to explore was the giraffe zone, Teddy’s favorite animal. Harry put him on his shoulders as they walked along the path either side of the zone’s walls so Teddy would see everything clearly. After Teddy had watched the Giraffes for a whole thirty minutes, they moved onto the elephants. Anne and Louis slowed their pace and spoke quietly about how cute the two of them were fondling over the baby elephants together and Anne even snapped a few pictures to add to her family photo album. It was the first of many. 

When Teddy began to complain about being hungry, the four of them made their way to the lunch area. Louis sat with Teddy whilst Anne and Harry went together to get the food.   
After lunch Teddy was walking in between Harry and Louis whilst holding Louis’ hand. Harry seemed to understand that Teddy still wasn’t completely sure around him since he had only met him yesterday but he was still really happy.

“We go see the penguins now mumma?” Teddy asked whilst swinging his and Louis’ hands together. 

“Yeah we are!” 

Louis giggled as Teddy began jumping up and down excitedly, he’s never seen a real life penguin before.

Once they had arrived in the penguin zone, Louis picked Teddy up so he was able to see over the wooden fence. He was quite short for his age and Louis loved it, it gave him more excuses as to be fussed over. 

“Look Ted, there’s a baby penguin!” 

Teddy gasped and cooed, “Baby! Harry look baby penguin!” 

“There’s the mummy penguin too, just like you and your mummy!” Harry grinned.

Teddy gasped again, squealing and turning around in Louis’ arms to see his face.

“Just like me and you mummy! Where’s the dadda penguin? Brother penguin?” 

“Just like us, well done! I don’t know, can you see a daddy penguin? How about over their near the pool?”

Whilst Teddy looked over the penguins looking for the dad, Louis turned to meet Harry’s and then Anne’s eyes and smiled slightly. “I want to introduce him to the idea first, if that’s alright with you”

Anne grinned and Harry was nodding whilst holding back the tears again. 

“Found him mumma! Look!”

Louis followed Teddy’s little pointer finger to where there was a giant penguin sitting on top of the rocks, overlooking the pool. He was bigger than all of the other penguins, no doubt the dad to one of them. 

“I see! He’s a tall daddy penguin isn’t he?”

Teddy stuck his thumbs up, turning his hand around to point at Harry. 

“Tall like Harry is!”

Anne barked out a laugh, “He is quite tall isn’t he Ted?”

“Taller than mumma! Mumma is small” 

The three of them burst out laughing at that, Louis starting pouting but he couldn’t help but laugh. Some of the things Teddy came out with, he’s so observant. Louis can’t believe how fast he’s growing up and how smart he’s getting. 

“Thanks baby!” Louis chuckled, “Love you”

Teddy took his eyes back off the penguins and wrapped his arms around Louis’ shoulders, pressing his face into Louis’ neck.   
“I love you too mummy” he yawned. 

Louis checked the time and couldn’t believe it was nearing three already. Well past Teddy’s nap time, no wonder he was getting tired. 

They walked through the rest of the zones, there wasn’t many as they had done the biggest part of the Zoo before lunch. They could always come back again if Teddy wanted too, it was a nice place for a day out. 

When Anne pulled the car onto the drive, she turned to face Louis who was sitting in the passenger seat, whilst Harry opted to sit in the back with Teddy. 

“Are the three of you going to meet again tomorrow? I have work so I can’t join you, but feel free to meet up without me” 

Louis smiled softly at her. “It’s supposed to be nice weather so I was thinking of taking Teddy to the beach if you wanted to join us Harry? Niall will be tagging along too if that’s alright with you” 

Harry took his eyes off of a sleeping Teddy, “yes I would love to join you if that’s okay, am I allowed to ask you over to ours for dinner first though?”

Louis licked his lips, he loved Anne’s cooking. 

“yeah please! Teddy’s already asleep so he could sleep inside really, no need to go back to mine”

Once in the house, Louis settled Teddy down in the guest room and left the door open slightly so he could get out if he woke up alone. He wasn’t quite able to reach the door handles yet. 

“Hey Harry? Do you think we could talk a bit?”

Harry nodded, following Louis in the garden whilst Anne began cooking dinner. 

As soon as Harry had shut the door behind himself, Louis started speaking. 

“I’ve decided that I want to tell Teddy that you’re his dad now,”

Harry gasped.

“I know I said I was going to wait a bit, but honestly I don’t see why. I can see that you are serious about having changed your acts and I think I’d really like to get to know you even more as long as Teddy knows who you are and why you’re suddenly in his life. I plan to tell him before we eat dinner, as soon as he wakes up really… but I want you to just promise me one more time that you’ll always be there for him and you won’t act any differently around him than you are now-”

Harry didn’t even let Louis finish his sentence because he was suddenly being pulled into a hug and smothered in giant arms. 

“Thank you, thank you! I promise you Louis, I’ll do the best I can to be the best dad ever to him, I’ll never let anything hurt him-or you”

Louis grinned at him and slowly wrapped his own arms around Harry’s back, accepting the hug. 

“You’re welcome”

**

Teddy woke up around six. He had walked into the living room, hair a mess and a little fist rubbing his eyes as he sat himself straight into Louis’ lap, tiredly. 

“Hi mummy” 

“Afternoon, baby! Did you have a good nap?”

Harry was sitting across from them on the love seat, Louis thinks he’s nervous. 

“Yeah mumma, dreamed about the penguins saw today” Teddy mumbled.

“You did? That sounds like a nice dream” Louis said whilst attempting to thread his fingers through Teddy’s bed hair curls.  
“Mm, Hi Harry” he waved. 

Harry waved back and Louis could see his hands shaking a little, he confirmed to himself that Harry was nervous about him telling Teddy about him, maybe worried that Teddy wasn’t going to accept him.

“I have something to tell you Ted, would you like to know?” Louis asked him just as Anne stepped in to join them. 

Teddy turned around in Louis’ arms and smiled. 

“Yes”

Louis cleared his throat, “Remember when we was at the Zoo today and we saw the baby penguins with the mummy and daddy penguins?” 

Teddy nodded. 

“And how the baby penguin had a black patch on his chest just like his daddy? Well you have curly hair like your daddy, and green eyes and dimples just like him”

Teddy cocked his head to the side, “My daddy?”

Louis got a bit emotional at that, he’d never spoke to Teddy about something like this before. 

“Yes your daddy, would you like to meet him?”

Teddy’s eyes widened at that, “I meet my daddy?”

A tear left Anne’s eye at the sight before her. This was the most emotional thing she had witnessed since the day Teddy was born. 

Louis nodded, “Harry is your daddy, he used to live with the kangaroo’s that’s why you hadn’t met him before yesterday”

Louis watched as Teddy shyly stuck a hand in his hair and began playing with his own curls as he turned his head to look at Harry.

“Harry, you my dadda?” 

Harry couldn’t even speak, he just nodded his head quickly whilst wiping his eyes. 

Teddy bit his lip and slowly climbed off of Louis’ lap. He walked across the room to where he as sitting and lifted his arms for Harry to set him on his lap instead. 

“Hi son” he whimpered. 

Even Louis was crying now, he just never though this moment was going to happen.

“Hi daddy” Teddy whispered whilst wrapped his arms around Harry, cuddling him.

“I love you” 

Teddy brought his hands up to wipe at the wetness on Harry’s cheeks and grinned. 

“Love you too daddy”

**Author's Note:**

> You finished it ahhhhh, Thankyou for reading!! Please leave kudos and comments (I love those) and feel free to ask me questions down there too!! I'll answer anything you'd like to know about the story. Also I plan to part a sequel to this where Louis and Harry actually get together maybe... should I?


End file.
